Close to Death
by cottoncandy91
Summary: Inuyasha says a girl named Saori, who ends up also being a half demon. She has her own secrets and hidden aggendas, so please r&r, it's a great story. I just had to take it off and put it back on.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Close to Death

Trees passed as a young girl ran from an ever strong enemy. The twigs that sprawled from the thin vines of trees scratched her face, hands, and legs as she fled. Her feet ached, and her breath was running low. She cried out to herself, questioning her fate and why it had to be this day.

With tears of fear running down her cheeks, she could hear the demons breath get closer and closer to her. She heard him catching up to her bleeding, aching heels.

"I have to keep going!" she thought to herself. "But why today!" she cried out as a clearing over came the young girl and the chasing demon.

"Ha! You can't run for ever!" the demons dark, raspy voice said from behind her.

Up ahead the young girl saw a cliff, where the ground just fell without question.

The girl tried to stop early by slowing down her speed so she wouldn't fall off the cliff, but it was too late, she felt her feet slip from the earth into the nothingness of the air. She screamed as she felt her stomach twist and turn as gravity pulled her down. Her face became stiff with fear as she saw the ground below getting closer and closer.

More screams escaped from her, "I can't die! I can't die! I can't die!" she repeated to herself in her head with what she thought were the last seconds of her life.

But as she saw the ground getting closer a giant hand enclosed around her neck with a tight grip. She was lifted back higher into the air and she felt her body get thrown with by powerful force into a tree.

She hit the ground with a loud thud as she felt the breath inside of her give out. She gasped for air with mighty attempt. As she lay there motionless with a painful body and a face full of tears she could hear the demon moving closer to her. He spoke once again in the same dark, raspy voice.

"I never let a meal get away." He said calmly.

"I told you you couldn't run forever."

The girl struggled to get up with the fear of what would happen to her running through her mind. She tried to regain her power so she could run but she was hurt too badly.

The demons feet got closer to her tiny body. She could hear the demon licking his lips and the drool that fell from his mouth hit the ground.

"Are you ready to die human?" the demon asked.

The girl cried more trying so hard to get back up. "If only I wasn't human," she thought to herself.

"I don't think she's going to die at all." Said a young mans voice.

The voice sounded confident and caring to her, this comforted the scared girl.

"Who are you?" the demon asked the stranger. "You're interrupting my meal."

"What meal" said the young voice?

"Don't play games with me!" the demon yelled.

The girl heard a sword being drawn, and she saw the demon's feet turn away from her. Sight slowly started to fade from her eyes, and hearing became muffled. With the last of her the girl felt herself being picked up and a young girl's voice telling her that she was safe, while someone else held her hand?

5 hours laterMid-afternoon

"Oh. Shhhh. I think she's awake," said a familiar girl's voice.

"I hope she's ok." Said someone who sounded very childish.

The young girl opened her eyes and saw that she was surrounded by a group of odd people. There was an old priestess, who held a bowl full of some liquid. There was a little boy with a fox's tail, a monk, a girl who was holding a small two tailed cat in her arms, and beside her, an odd dressed girl, who was sitting next to a silver haired boy with doggy ears.

The girl sat up in the pallet that was made for her on the ground, and spoke her first words, "Where am I?" she said shyly.

"Ye are in safe care my dear." The old lady spoke. "I am Lady Kaede." She said sweetly.

The girl gave a squeamishly confused smile and let Lady Kaede introduce the rest of the group.

"This," she said as she pointed the small boy with the tail, "is Shippo".

"Hi!" the boy replied happily.

"The monk beside him is Miroku." She said. "Then that is Sango, who is holding Kirara, and then Kagome, and the half demon Inuyasha."

They all said hi and the girl answered back, "I'm Saori."

There was an odd silence that came about the room and she felt like she was the center of attention since everyone was starring at her fixingly.

"Do ye remember how ye got here child?" Lady Kaiede asked.

Saori shook her head slowly from side to side.

"Oh dear." Said the girl known as Sango, "you don't remember anything at all?"

"No." Saori said, "Could you please tell me where I am." She asked once again.

"You are in our Lady Kaiede's hut." The monk spoke.

"Yeah! You got here because you were in trouble, and Inuyasha saved you!" The little boy spoke.

"Saved me?" said Saori questioningly.

"Yes my dear. Now drink some water." Lady Kaiede handed the girl the bowl of water and Saori drank.

"Saved me from what?" she asked as she handed the bowl back to Kaiede.

"From a demon." Spoke Inuyasha.

"A….demon." she said.

"Yes." Said Miroku, "I'm afraid that Inuyasha hadn't of come the worst could have happened to you."

"What? Where was I to begin with? I can't remember anything." Saori said.

The girl looked toward the floor and tried to remember anything she could about that morning but nothing seemed to come to mind.

"How did you know I was being chased or whatever by the demon?" Saori said as she looked back up at Inuyasha's face.

'What do you mean, how did I know?"

"Well, how did you know? Did you sense the demon or did you just happen to come at the right time without knowing I was there?"

"Uhhh…."

"Inuyasha found you," said the odd dressed girl beside him, "because the demon had a jewel shard."

"A jewel shard?" Saori asked unintentionally since she knew perfectly well what a jewel shard was.

"I can sense jewel shards." Said Kagome.

"Oh." Saori said. "Well if the demon had a jewel shard then I would have known…" before Saori could finish her head started to hurt and visions came into her head.

Saori's flashback

"I've got to get that jewel shard." Saori spoke to herself. "But how I'm only human right now. So that means that I have to be quick."  
Saori looked from beyond the bushes she was hiding in and saw the sleeping demon.

"Ok. I can do this." She told herself calmingly. "If master wants the jewel….I get it." She said.

"I'll do it while he's sleeping and then sneak away."

The girl stepped out of the bushes as quietly as she could.

The demon sleeping on the ground didn't seem to hear her. She carefully walked around what seemed to be old human bones scattered on the ground left from the demons past meals.

The huge bull like demon, with its huge horns and whip like tail twitched as it slept.

Saori walked around the back of the demon, till she carefully and quietly reached the front. Around the demons neck was a necklace which held the jewel shard she needed.

"There it is." She thought to herself.

Saori took a deep breath and reached around the back of the neck, untied the necklace and slowly pulled it off.

Once she was done she sighed in relief that the demon did not wake up. She tiptoed back to the bush in which she hid and made her way into the woods.

"Yes! I got it!" she cheered to herself. "Now I just have to get back to masters castle and hand it to him. He'll be so proud!" she thought.

Once she was a little ways away from the demon, excitement took over her and she started to run home. She ran over the little sticks and jumped over the stones.

She kept running until when she reached a dark part of the forest and stopped. The trees that she was just running under seemed to take a demonic shape and look. She looked ahead of her and saw nothing but darkness.

"This wasn't here before." She said to herself.

She took a small step forward and stepped on a twig that made a cracking sound that she knew couldn't have come from her. She looked up into the darkness and saw a silhouette of something really big. She took another deep breathe as the silhouette stepped forward slowly. Her breathing started to get faster and she froze as she saw the bull demon standing there, looking very angry and hungry.

"Ha. Stupid human. Did you really think you could take that from me without me noticing?" The demon laughed some more with his eerie voice and stepped forward once again.

Saori's heart started to beat fast in her chest. She felt so terrified, and she didn't know what to do.

"Thanks for coming at such a great time," the demon said, "I was getting rather hungry for some breakfast."

The demon threw his large hand out at her and grabbed the jewel shard as his fist knocked her down. The demon took the jewel shard and swallowed it.

"Oh no!" cried Saori as she saw the demon start to grow.

She got up as quickly as she could and started to run.

End of flashback

"Hey are you ok?" said Miroku's as Saori came back around.

"Did ye have a vision child?" Lady Kaiede asked.

"I...I...remember" Saori said.

"You remember how Inuyasha saved you?" Kagome asked.

"No. I remember how I got there."

Saori told them the story and looked around the small room to see observing eyes.

"You have a master?" Shippo asked.

"Yes" said Saori.

"What did your master need the jewel shard for?" asked Sango looking at Saori very suspiciously.

"I dunno" Saori said.

"What did you mean by saying that you had to be quick; you were only human at that time?" Miroku asked who also looked suspiciously at her.

"You're a half demon." Said Inuyasha.

Saori just nodded.

End of Chapter

Hey did you like it. I know I did. But I don't count. But r&r or I won't love you anymore. Don't take that personally but yeah I won't. Okay. Well I'm on to the next chapter where questions are solved. Well only some. And some new questions emerge. Muahhh ahaha! I'm evil aren't i. And I laugh about it. But yeah. G2G. Gonna make my story.


	2. The Half Demon Girl

Ok this is chappy two, so r&r. Plz.

Chapter Two

The Half Demon Girl

In a castle that was lit by the bright afternoon sunlight sat a lord. Lord Akima to be exact. He sat in his red robes and stared out at the Zin garden deck. He held in his hands a small doll dressed as a princess. Thinking fastly about the night before, he didn't notice one of his servants enter the golden lit room.

"Lord Akima." The servant said, "They haven't found her yet. She seems to of just disappeared. I'm sorry. Would you like us to stop the search?"

The young lord got up and turned to look into the eye of the servant.

"What do you mean she just seemed to disappear? She has a scent so follow it. Find her!" the lord yelled as he watched his servant quiver in fear.

"I am sorry my lord. Her scent disappears at the cliff in the north. We think she might have fallen down it been…" the servant hesitated, "or had been finished by the bull demon Shoren. I can't sense her anywhere..." the servant couldn't finish the sentence for his master's hands had enclosed around his neck. The servant looked into his lords angry bloodshot eyes. He clearly hadn't slept since early this morning.

"M…my…….lord…..plll……plea….eese." the servant mumbled threw his closed throat.

The lord looked at him and then dropped the servant to the floor.

"If you wish to live past this day," the young lord spoke between clinched teeth, "then you will find my Saori before tomorrow's nightfall."

With this being the lords last words; he calmly walked out of the room and went down the hall to his room.

The servant left the room quickly and yelled at the other servants (who had clearly witnessed the incident and who were starring at the servant with hesitant eyes) to get back to work.

The room was emptied and all that was left was the small princess doll in the middle of the room on the yellow, sunlight floor.

Back at the hut

Saori; who was still surrounded; sat on the pallet eating small bowls of steamed rice. Beside her lay at least a dozen empty bowls of what used to contain the rice.

"So," Miroku said, "how old are you?"

Saori swallowed a mouth full of rice and wiped her mouth.

"16." She said continuing eating the rice that was handed to her.

"Oh." He said and he moved closer to her side.

"Saori," he picked up her hand and cupped it in his, "I have to ask you an important question." He got on his knees beside her and asked, "Will you bare my children?"

Saori spit rice in Miroku's face while Sango, Kagome, and Shippo hit him over the head with their chop sticks.

"Man Miroku!" Sango yelled, smacking him across the face, "give the girl some breathing space!"

"Yeah! She was just attacked this morning and you're already all over her!" Kagome finished her sentence with a smack across Miroku's other cheek

Miroku layed on the floor knocked out.

"You'll have to excuse Miroku." Shippo said, "He always asks pretty young girls that question. He's quite the lecher also so be aware of where he is at all times."

Saori let out a small giggle and took a big drink of water.

"Does he always sit by himself?" she asked, looking out the cabin door at the sitting Inuyasha.

"No." said Kagome, "Actually, he's quite arrogant at times. I'm surprised he hasn't started arguing with you yet. That usually his first intentions."

"Oh" Saori sighed, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No." said the newly awaken Miroku who still bared the red imprints of Sango and Kagome's hands across his cheeks. "I think the reason why Inuyasha left us; now don't get me wrong:" he said, "I think it's because you are a half demon also."

Everyone in the room looked toward Miroku with a very WHAT THE expression on their faces.

"Don't look at me that way!" he yelled, "I told you! It's just my opinion!"

"What's he gabberin about?" Inuyasha asked re-entering the hut.

"Oh. Nothing." Sango said.

"So, were you doing some thinking out there Inuyasha?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Yeah." He answered. "A little."

"About what?" she asked back.

"Well. I just want to know why your master sent you out on your day of weakness to retrieve a jewel shard from a powerful demon."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed. "You don't need to be all in the girl's business."

"It's ok Kagome." Saori said to get Kagome to stop yelling at her hero.

"My master didn't send me anywhere," she said, "I went on my own behalf."

The room fell silent, and Saori started to feel oddly uncomfortable. She let a small half smile appear on her face to settle the tension.

"You went on your own." Inuyasha said with a low idiotic tone, as if he was talking to a monkey.

"Yeah." Saori said. "I heard master Akima talking about the jewel shard and how powerful it was, but he didn't know where any were," Saori paused to make sure everyone was on the same page, "But I knew where one was. I wanted to surprise him, so I went out on my own. Thing is I forgot that I wasn't half demon that day. So when I got to the bull I tried to sneak it and you know the rest." Saori stopped.

"Oh. I get the picture." Miroku said.

"You do!" Saori said excitedly.

"Yes." He said, "of course I do. You are in love with your master, aren't you Saori?"

Soari's eyebrow twitched as she stared at Miroku.

"No!" she yelled, "I am not you big oaf!"

"Oh. I could have sworn that I was right this time." Miroku said with his pointer finger and thumb on his chin as if he was thinking; surprised that he was wrong.

"I went out," Saori exclaimed, "because I wanted to give my master the perfect gift for his twenty-fifth birthday!"

The room once again fell uncomfortably silent.

"Your master…is only twenty-five years old?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." Saori answered, "What's wrong with that?"

"Well, you are only 16 and that's kinda odd. You know, if you think about it."

"Yeah. You have a point Kagome." Sango said.

"Feh. I bet he had another perfect birthday present in mind." Inuyasha said under his breath so that no one; he thought: could hear him. But it turned out that Kagome heard him and gave him a good SIT!

"Are you ganging up against me!" Saori asked, louder than she intended.

"No! No!" Kagome said. "We were just…bringing up a conversation." She said real quickly.

"Oh sorry" Saori said.

"Feh." Said Inuyasha.

Back at Lord Akima's castleLate that evening

"There has been not one sign of her." Said the lord, who still looked like he hadn't slept for days now.

"No my lord," said another servant, "But we do have some interesting news." He said.

The lord turned around to face the servant. This time he didn't have the same face as he did last time, he had a calm face that looked interested for this information.

"Go on." The lord said with eager interest.

"In the part of the forest that we last had Saori's sent, we found the remains of the bull demon Shoren close to the cliff. It seems that he was slaughtered, by a very strong demon."

"A strong demon." The lord said.

"Yes my lord. Would you like me to leave now?"

"Yes. Get out of my face and go find more good news."

The lord sat down and thought about what he heard.

"A strong demon. In my territory." He thought to himself.

"No demon dares enter my territory." He stood up and paced in thought.

"It couldn't have been Saori; she's on her day of weakness."

The lord's eyes widened as a terrible thought came over him.

"What if a group of my enemies came into my territory without my knowing and kidnapped Saori, covered up her sent, and then killed the only witness, the bull demon."

"Yes. This has to be it. It's the best explanation."

With this being the lord's determination he set out immediately to search for any sign of his dear Saori.

Back at the hut

"What do you guys do with the jewel shards?" Saori asked.

"Kagome holds them. She can purify the shards since she is the reincarnation of a powerful priestess." Said Lady Kaiede.

"We keep them with Kagome so no evil demons get a hold of them." Sango said.

"Especially Naraku." Shippo said.

"Naraku?" Saori said questionably.

"That name sounds oddly familiar." She thought to herself. "Real familiar."

"So who's in the mood for a bath!" Sango asked, breaking the timid air.

"Oh. I can use one." Kagome said. "Saori. You are coming with us. We have some questions to ask you about your so called master."

Kagome and Sango lifted up Saori and started to drag her out the hut door.

"Girls!" Miroku yelled after them. "Wait for me!"

As Miroku got up Inuyasha dragged him back down.

"You are not going anywhere lecher." He said.

Inuyasha yelled out the hut door to the girls who were striding to an open path in a wooded area.

"Be careful with Saori!" he yelled. "She's still hurt!"

The girls disappeared into the woods, and Inuyasha looked back at Miroku who had a very sad and distorted look on his face.

"Oh, get over it Miroku." Inuyasha said.

"So." Said Sango, "How long have you known your _lord_."

"I've known him since I was 8 years old. He's taken care of me since my mother died." Saori said.

Kagome spoke, "Your mother died."

"Yes." Said Saori. "When I was 8, my mom and I lived in a small village. One day when my mother told me to go get some water from the well, the village got attacked by a demon. When I returned it was on fire and I couldn't find my mom so I went into the village to get her. Our house was on fire, but I went in anyway. I couldn't find her. There was smoke everywhere, and it was hard to breathe. I got trapped in the house, and I thought I was going to die, but then master Akima came and saved me, and I've been with him ever since."

Kagome and Sango looked at Saori with sad eyes.

"Wow" said Kagome, "That's so sad."

Sango joined Kagome's answer with "Yeah. I'm so sorry."

They both looked like they could cry right about now but they seemed to be holding it in.

The girls sat in silence for a while until Kagome brought up a new topic.

"So your master was 17 when he saved you." She said.

Saori looked at them, puzzled.

"No. My master has been 24 for three years before he turned 25."

Now the look of sadness was immediately taken over by a look of outraged confusion.

"What?" Kagome and Sango said in unison. "How? Stop playing games Saori."

"I'm not joking. My master is a Red Dragon Demon. He's not human."

Kagome and Sango fell deeper into the water with surprise.

"Ahhhh!" they yelled. "Your master is a demon!"

"Yeah." Saori replied. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"Saori," Kagome said, "you're just full of surprises, way too full of surprises."

The girls sat there while the water returned to its normal calm ripples.

"It's getting late." Sango said. "I think it's time we get out."

The three girls got out and got dressed as the sun started to set. When they returned to the camp they saw an annoyed Inuyasha yelling at a pale face Shippo who was hiding behind Miroku.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said calmly, "Sit boy."

Inuyasha slammed into the ground and grunted with pain.

"Why do you always gotta do that?" he asked.

"Because you don't know how to be nice to people." She said. "Especially little Shippo."

Shippo spoke, "I agree with you Kagome. He doesn't know how to control his temper."

"Why you little…" Inuyasha reached out for Shippo but Kagome just hit him with another sit and he once again slammed into the ground.

"How do you do that?" Saori asked.

"Oh. It's a long story." Kagome said.

For the rest of the night they all sat around the brightly lit camp fire talking and laughing of past events, until they retreated and went to bed.

Thoughts of Everyone's opinions of the day

Miroku------

"Why do I always mess up?" he thought to himself. "I've got to get myself together and just tell Sango how I feel. But what if she doesn't feel the same way as I do?" he asked himself. "I guess we'll have to find out sooner or later."

Shippo------

"Poor Saori." He thought, "She's been threw a lot so far. But she still didn't have to go and eat all the rice, but she is still a really nice girl I guess she deserved it, but it was still my rice."

Kagome------

"What do I say to her? Hey Saori" Kagome said to herself "I think your master is really creepy and weird. So why don't you stay with us and forget about him. Talk about a smack in the face."

Sango-------

"I wonder if Kagome is thinking the same thing?" she asked herself. "I hope so, I don't want to be the only one to tell Saori that her master is sort of freaky to me. Saori's so naïve. I don't even know him and he gives me the chills. Maybe I'm the one who's being naïve."

Inuyasha--------

"Feh," he grunted, "Stupid master of hers. He's probably just using her or something. She **is** just a half demon." He thought. "I know how she feels.

Kirara----

"MMEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWW!"

Uh. What ya think. Am I cool or what. I was amazed by my own story. WOW! Just hit me in the face! Well Submit your review young audience and I shall write more. K. I'm gonna order dominos and read my story. Luv yah!

END OF CHAPTER!


	3. The New Saori and a Visit from The Demon...

**Read this!**

Ok thanks to a friend I found out that Saori needs more detail. So I'll fill you in as thoughts kinda come ok. We know that her hair is pink, and that she is a guardian half demon, so I guess that, she could be mouthy, as shown. She is skinny, wears one of those kimono like dress things, and it could be a light purple to contrast with her hair, and her eyes can be blue. We have the entire rainbow ppl. But yeah, that's what I got. Tell me if you think anything should be added I will be glad to disagree. Nah. J/K. LOL. I will take anyone's opinions. K. Lets go to the, oh I forgot which chapter, the third chapter there you go. And thanks to the person who wrote saying that I left a cliffy. Its purpose was used. Ok. Lets go!

Don't forget to r&r.

Chapter Three

A New Saori and a Visit from the Demon Brother

The next morning, Saori sat up and yawned as did the rest of the group.

When everyone was awake enough to realize that Saori looked different, they all stared.

"Uh," Saori said, "Guys. Don't look so surprised. You knew that I was going to look different today."

The group still looked at her not moving or changing expressions.

"Hey! Hello! Stop staring please!" her temper started to get higher as they just stared.

"Guys….." she mumbled.

The group stared still fixed on her and then burst out laughing.

"Huh." She said with surprise. "What are you laughing at?"

They kept laughing, pointing and staring at Saori.

"Guys, you are making fun of me! Stop it!"

"NO!...were……not! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Inuyasha laughed.

"Well then what's the matter!" she yelled. The group was making her upset now.

"You…have……….a…….caterpillar….on your……….FACE!" Kagome laughed.

The group laughed harder than ever as Saori tried to swipe the bug off her face but poked herself in the eye.

Once the group settled down and the caterpillar was off of her, they started to talk.

"I'm so sorry Saori." Kagome said, "It was just so funny. It was a big humongous caterpillar," Kagome put her thumb and pointer finger together to show how big the caterpillar was, "and you had no idea that it was on your face."

"Yeah. Well I don't think it was that funny." Saori said.

"Oh. I'm sorry Saori." Kagome repeated, "I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"You didn't hurt my feelings. I thought you were laughing at what I look like as a half demon." She said.

"Why would we do that?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. Don't worry about it" she said.

They all managed to eat breakfast quietly, except for the occasional giggle that burst out from one of them remembering about the caterpillar.

"So this is what you look like as a half demon." Sango said.

"Yeah." Saori answered.

"I like your hair." Kagome said. "Pinks one of my favorite colors."

"Uh... Thanks. I guess." Saori said.

"You have little wings on your back." Shippo said.

"Yeah. I'm a half Guardian demon." She said.

They looked at her with WHAT THE HELL IS THAT looks on their faces.

"Uh." Saori didn't know what to say.

"YOU'RE A WHAT?" Inuyasha asked.

"Half Guardian demon. My dad was a Guardian demon. He was a guardian to a King."

The room still looked confused but they seemed to understand a little better now.

"Oh. I think I've heard of them before." Miroku said, "They are very powerful. Very wise demons."

"I suppose." Saori said.

"So!" Kagome said to change the subject. "Who wants to go for a walk?"

"We have no time for a walk." Inuyasha said, "We have to search for Naraku and the jewel shards."

"We don't have to go right now, it's still morning." Miroku said.

"I'm in the mood for a short walk." Sango joined.

"Yeah. Me to." Saori said.

Everyone except Inuyasha got up. They left their bowls, food, and Inuyasha on the ground beside the extinguished campfire.

"Hey! You have to wait for me!" Inuyasha leapt up and ran after the group.

Wherever Lord Akima seems to be

Akima picked up a small piece of cloth. "Hmmmm." He hummed to himself.

"And you just happened to skip over this."

He turned to face the group of servants and showed them the cloth.

"This is part of Saori's dress. You skipped over it." He gave the servant a glare and the servant's eyes looked terrified.

"I'm sorry my Lord." One of the servants said as he bowed and apologized to the lord. "I hope you except our depends apologies, my lord."

"Of course I will. If you don't want to die." The lord turned and walked back to the remains of Shoren, the bull demon.

He leaned over the severed head and gagged in disgust.

"He died from a powerful demon?" the young, tired lord asked.

"Yes." The servant walked over to the lord with hesitant strides. "His. Uh, head was apparently cut off by a sword. We couldn't find any evidence as to who killed him though. But to have a sword that powerful, the person would have to be an even more powerful wielder. A very strong demon."

Still looking at the severed head, the lord found something of most interest to him.

"And," the lord said, "You happened to skip over this to."

The lord held up a strand of long silver hair in the servants face.

"I am really most sorry my lord. We are unworthy to you." The servant got on one knee as if he was praying to the lord.

"Apparently you are." The lord put the strand of hair to his nose and turned away from the servant. _(not in a weird kinda way he was smelling for a sent to follow) _"I will take it on my own from here."

He walked away leaving all of his servants to bask at his exit.

Back to the group

"That was a great walk guys." Saori said cheeringly. "I'm glad I went."

Kagome butted in, "Yeah! It probably wouldn't have been as much fun if Inuyasha hadn't been attacked by the family of birds." Kagome giggled.

She looked over to Inuyasha who had holes and birdy stains _(you know what I mean by birdy stains) _on his shirt and twigs in his hair.

"You don't steal eggs from the nest Inuyasha." Kagome finished while smiling at Inuyasha.

"I don't know why you're laughing. It wasn't even that funny." He said. "I thought we could eat them for breakfast."

Sango said, "Nice to know you care Inuyasha."

"Say what you want Inuyasha." Miroku jabbered, "It was funny to us."

They sat back down around the campfire and talked.

"You're so arrogant." Miroku said.

"Who? Me?" Inuyasha said in surprise. "Yeah well at least I don't try to get with every girl I see." Inuyasha snapped back.

"Inuyasha you are making this conversation very uncivilized." Said Miroku.

"Yeah.Well I stick with one women and that's Kagome. So don't go asking questions about other women to me!" By this time Inuyasha was standing up and Kagome looked starry eyed.

"Inuyasha! Ohhhh!" she yelled. "You're embarrassing me!"

Saori and the rest of the gang giggled till the night started to show.

"Hey Saori." Sango said. "CATERPILLARS!"

Everyone laughed and giggled, except for Saori of course who just fought back with her reputation.

"Come on guys that was **so** this morning."

"Yeah but it's still funny." Kagome said giggling insanely.

The gang laughed some more till a cold wind blew out their fire.

"Feh." Inuyasha said.

"What's going on?" Saori asked.

"I know what's going on." Inuyasha stood up and placed his hand on his sword ready for battle.

"There's no need for that Inuyasha." Said a low voice from in the darkness.

Kagome relit the fire and a figure emerged from the lightless night.

A tall man with silver hair like Inuyashas, who had on a red and white robe stood with a cold expression on his face.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said, with his hand still on his tetsusaiga.

"As I said, there will be no need for that." Sesshomaru said. He had just got her and still hadn't taken his eyes off of Inuyasha since the fire was relit.

"What do you want." He asked.

Saori looked towards Miroku for help on who this new person was.

"He's Inuyasha's older brother." Miroku whispered.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru continued to talk, unaware about the conversation going on behind them.

"Inuyasha has an older brother!" Saori yelled with surprise, which made Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo stare at her, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stop their little chat.

"Oh. Sorry Inuyasha. I didn't mean to say it so loud." They still looked. "It was a major surprise."

Sesshomaru stared at the girl with mild disgust.

"Inuyasha." He said, "Tell your half breed girl to learn to shut her mouth."

Saori stood in disbelief.

"Hey! Why are you talking about me that way?"

Sesshomaru looked even colder at the girl.

"I might be a half demon but I don't deserve that." She said.

"Are you trying to argue with me, half breed?" He spoke with his low cold voice.

"NO! I'm wanting some respect!" Saori stood her ground with what she thought was a good idea, she didn't listen to Inuyasha or any one else that told her to stop.

"You don't know me and you're talking about **me**!"

Sesshomaru still kept the same face never taking his eyes off of Saori.

"You're very foolish for trying to pick a fight with me, half breed." He said once again.

"Is that all you can come up with." Saori said, "Oh blah blah, half breed. It really hurts my feelings. Now that I know what I am, maybe you could inform yourself on how rude are." She said this with great sarcasm which upset the Dog Demon even more.

"I could kill you," he said, "Would you rather I do that?"

Saori stood there quite amazed.

"If you wanted to kill me you would have done it already." Saori spoke this with regret as soon as she saw the demon quickly glide to her. He put his hand around her neck and pinned her to a tree.

"You start things half breed but you can't finish them." He said.

Saori looked into the same cold eyes. She gasped for breath, but every time she did he closed his hand around her even tighter so she couldn't breath back in.

She could see Inuyasha draw the Tetsusaiga and run towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru noticed too and let Saori go and dodged Inuyasha's blow.

Saori recovered her breath and the sting of it made her eyes water.

Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku ran to her side and helped her up.

"Are you ok Saori?" Sango asked.

"He was actually going to kill me." Saori looked at Inuyasha who was blade to blade with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha seemed to be trying while Sesshomaru didn't even break a sweat.

"Yes and he would have if Inuyasha hadn't done something." Kagome said. "You have to understand, Sesshomaru is nothing like Inuyasha, he cares for no one but himself."

"I can tell." Saori said.

"I'm surprised that you are still using sarcasm after that." Miroku said with amusement.

"Yeah well if Master Akima were here..." Saori stopped herself while she was ahead.

Saori didn't realize till now how much she missed her master.

"Saori." Miroku said looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry that you are not with your master right now. So please don't be sad. You are here with us."

This touched Saori and she stood away from the tree.

"Thanks guys." She said with gratefulness in her eyes.

They watched as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stopped fighting. Inuyasha sheathed his sword, as did Sesshomaru. Inuyasha smarted off and Sesshomaru gave him a threat and started to walk away.

"He can't leave yet!" Saori thought to herself.

"Hey, Sesshomaru!" Saori called after him. (He didn't even bother to turn back around). "It was nice meeting you!" She giggled and flipped her hair.

"Well I don't know about you but I could use a nice warm bath, in the hot spring." Saori said to the others in a cheery tone.

"Saori," Inuyasha said, "You are weirder than I thought."

They all walked away and went to the campfire.

"That stupid half breed." Sesshomaru thought. "She obviously wanted to die."

Hey! You like it. I did. But I only have a couple of chappys so far so I need more r&r………and like ya. I don't know what really to write anymore so I might just stop all together. Work on my other story The New And Improved Inuyasha. Since yeah. I'm bummed out. Luv ya. I'm going to go listen to some music or summin.

Heh! I'm back. It's been like 4 ever, well actually only like 3 hours but yeah, I love my story, and I can't disown it. Please r&r. Luv ya.


End file.
